Don't Leave The Girl
by SokkaGirl
Summary: A young girl died during the 911 terrorist attack. She is taken to a new world plagued with war. She was scared, lost, and a mess. This is how General Iroh found her.
1. Chapter 1

**  
Don't Leave the Girl**

**  
MY Character: Kadie**

Age: Year younger than Zuko

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: January 6, 1995**

**Bio: She is a girl from New York City, She's smart, athletic, and stuborn.**

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar

claimer: I do own Kadie and my plots.

**Plot: A young girl died during the 911 terrorist attack. She is taken to a new world plagued with war. She was scared, lost, and a mess. This is how General Iroh found her.**

(WARNING)-If you are uncomfortable with the events of September eleventh, than do not read the prologue, the first chapter of the story has been written to not need the support or information within the prolog.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kadie sat outside in the play ground of her school humming. She looked up at the Twin Towers where her dad worked. His office was about half way up the north side of the first tower.**

She was very giddy, her dad had promised her that they would spend the day at the mall together. She picked at the grass until she was called up to the office to check out of school. She rushed to the office and jumped up and hugged her dad. "Hey princess," she smiled."Hey daddy,"she gave him a kiss on the cheek as he let her down and skipped along beside him as they heeded to the car.  
"Sweety I left my pay check in the office, so we'll have to stop by before we go to the mall."The young girl squealed,"YAY!!! I get to ride the elatator!,"

After a long and amusing ride in her fathers point of view, they reached his office. She snuggled in his big poofy chair and turned to stair out the window.

Her dad pushed a button on the phone and talked to some guy."Jay? I got my pay mixed up in the files I gave you can you bring them to me please?," Kadie looked at a small dot in the distance getting bigger and bigger"Sure thing boss, give me fifteen minutes." Kadie finally made the dot out and turned to her dad,"Daddy?" He turned and looked at his daughter"Yes sweety?"..."Why is that pwane coming towards us?"

They both turned and watched in slow motion as the plane came near crashing into the building and exploding. Kadie watched herself and her father fly across the room being crushed to death and cringing from the horrid screams. Then Everything went black.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kadie opened her eye's to see a path leading to a wooden door. It was a large wooden door with 4 glass balls in the center one had fire ,one hade dirt, one had water, and one had nothing. She turned the large brass handle and pushed the door open, she looked into the darkness and felt herself being pulled inside. She tossed and turned through the dark until she fell unconscious.  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Finally she woke up and found herself all alone and lost."Where am I? Daddy? Daddy where are you?" She starting sobbing she could barley make out her surroundings's all she could see was leaves and big red dots every where.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Leave the Girl**

Authors note-I have deleted the old 'Don't Leave The Girl' and have edited and perfected it to the best of my abilities.

Disclaimer-I do not own Avatar.

(please review)I need the guidance.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Not too long, only a few minutes after the departure Horn sounded had he spotted a child cowering not to far from him beside a bush. The child was covered with dirt, something black, and greasy, their was a strong smell of fuel and smoke mixed together coming from the liquid that she was covered in. Quietly he walked closer, a quarter of the way he could hear sobbing and could see the child shaking softly. He knelt down in front of what he supposed was a young girl around eight or nine.**

** "Hello little one," he said as softly as he could. The girl looked up at him and steadily ceased her sobbing, but tears still ran down her cheeks heavily. He figured that she was most likely an orphan, and that she needed someone to care for her. He bent down slowly lifting her into his arms, he looked down at the young girl as she drifted off to sleep.**

**The loss of his son was heavy on his shoulders, he new that the girl could not replace him but he felt that they both were going through the same hardships, and that he would need her just as much as she would need him.**

**He didn't learn much about her during the first week while his fleet headed back to the fire nation unfortunately . After bathing clothing, and feeding her she slipped in and out of consciousness. He only got to talk to her once while she was awake, he learned her name was Kadie, and that she was nine.**

**She had told him other things like where she was from and what her home was like. He didn't understand most of it,once she was better he hope he could learn more about this young child.**

**He continued to care for her when he wasn't busy, he was still morning the loss of his only son and enraged that his brother took his throne, and even more so that his father "passed away," He frowned,'more like murder ...Ozai is responsible most likely,' Iroh sighed heavily and turned his thoughts else where, he was already under enough stress.**

**He looked forward to seeing Zuko, he hoped Kadie would make a good friend for him. The boy needed someone to play with besides Azula, he obviously despised her. Plus he needs to learn how to court girls since he's the next in line for the throne.'Oh yes, he will need to court one day...Grand nephews and nieces,' He smiled gently and glanced at Kadie.  
**

**She was sweating in her sleep again. The poor child was obviously pained by nightmares that had chosen to haunt her**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Upon arriving at the palace Iroh brought kadie forth toward his brother Ozai, he masked his anger he felt. If Ozai thought he was angered by his crowning he might refuse his blessing of the little girl and throw her to the dungeons. As far as anyone new she was most likely earth nation and that alone made her an enemy. Iroh would not allow himself to cause such a fate to one so innocent over his own selfishness.**

**"Brother I see you have returned at last,"Ozai sat on the throne behind the wall of flame at the top of the flight of stairs."Indeed I have at long last and I brought a friend,"Iroh side stepped from the girl behind him who was feeling quite shy at the moment."You call that peasant a friend, if your trying to replace your son then you are daft Iroh."Ozai spoke harshly and his eyes burned with venom. **

**" What a shame it is that you think that I would try to replace my son. I brought her here for a considerable play mate for your children," Iroh held his head high to prove that this should be considered a blessing but it only made his brother angry."I think that's wonderful Iroh," a soft voice cut in from across the room.**

**Lady Ursa came forth from the hall quietly, Zuko followed behind closely. **

**"Zuko, go introduce yourself," his mother whispered while nudging him forward. He gave her a pleading look." Zuko! Do not be rude." Seeing her son begin to cross his arms she gently spun him around and pushed him forward.**

**Iroh catching on quickly nudge Kadie forward as well.**

**They both slowly walked toward each other until they were only a couple of feet apart. Zuko coughed...and stared at his feet obviously he was uncomfortable with the situation."Hello I'm Prince Zuko, me and my family are honored to have you here." mentally he sighed' good now she can introduce herself and I can leave,'She smiled"I'm Kadie," she extended her hand to him looking at him expectantly. Zuko was beyond confussed he was always told to bow to a girl ,and to shake the boy's hands.'What is she doing? That's it, its official girls are CRAZY!'**

**He knew that older men were expected to kiss a girls hand. Hesitating he glanced at his Uncle that was just making kissy faces at him. Ginving his uncle a good glare he turned back to the girl before him. Sighing heavily he grasped her hand gently bowed and pecked it."Ewwwwww! Why did you kiss my hand, that is so gwoss!" Kadie had ripped her hand from his and was wiping her hand with the sleeve of her dress. Zuko blushed madly and retreated to the gardens.**

**Iroh was chuckling madly, He walked of with his belly bouncing from his ringing laughter.**

**Ursa gently approached Kadie."Hello kadie. I'm Ursa, would you like to come with me to design your new room?"Kadie smiled,"Yes pwease." She had a feeling Ursa would be just as fun as Iroh.**


End file.
